Pinky Boy Vs Chef Namja
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: mereka saling membenci tapi mereka saling menyanyangi. Abaikan summary, summary ama isi kagak nyambung./ SUJU CRACK COUPLE Main Cast: Minwook (Sungmin x Ryewook) slight Kyusung


**Pinky Boy vs Chef Namja**

Pairing : Sungmin x Wookie slight Kyuhyun x Yesung

Disclaimer : SME, Super Junior

Rated : M

Summary: mereka saling membenci tapi mereka saling menyanyangi

.

.

.

Derit ranjang beradu, menandakan kegitan sepasang kekasih yang tyelah di mabuk asmara hingga tak memikirkan ranjang mereka yang telah berantakan , namja manis yang berada di bawah sangat menikmati saat ini dengan cumbuan dan lumatan halus tapi menuntun dari namja yang di atasnya, entah sejak kapan mereka melakukan pagutan panas itu hingga namja yang ada di atasnya melepaskan satu persatu pakain yang di pakai oleh namja di bawahnya hingga full naked. Dia terlihat menyeringai, namja penyuka warna pink in i lalu melepas juga semua yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia terlarut dalam alur panas ini, mencium dan mencumbu bibir namja innocent di bawahnya. Namja bernma Lee sungmin itu melumat bibir dalam kim ryewook yang terasa manis. Meskipun mereka notabene musuh di kampus entah kenapa saat ini mereka melakukan yang seperti ini. Seperti adanya hawa nafsu yang mendorong mereka untuk melakukan ini. Dimulai sungmin meraba-raba badan wookie, hingga memilin nipple wookie, disertai lenguhan dan desahan dari bibir mungil wookie. Sungmin mulai memberi kismark pada leher dan dada wookie, hingga berwarna kebiruan dia menghisap dan melumat nipple wokie, seperti bayi yang menyusuai pada ibunya. Menuruni lagi tepat pada selangkangan atau junior ryewook dia mulai menjilat, dan menggigit twinsball hanya menjilat saja. Ryewook hanya mendesah kecewa karena dia ingin lebih "minnie hyung, masuukkan di dallaaamm mulutmu" pintanya sambil menahan desahan dan wajah memerah. "memohonlah wookie, aku menyukainya" terlihat seringai sungmin. Lalu sungmin pun menjilat dan melumat dan menghisap junior wookie hingga terlihat bekedut dan membesar. " ahhh palli hyuunggg akhh enakkk" desahan wookie akhirnya keluar sementara itu sungmin yang terus memajumundurkan kepalanya tambah bersemangat dan mencepatkan temponya.

Serrrrttt

Akhirnya sperma wookie pun keluar dan ditelan serta di bersihkan oleh namja aegyo ini. Sungmin pun menaiki tubuh tersebut dan memberikan setengahnya untuk ryewook agar bisa ditelan juga dengan cara kissing. Sambil dia mengocok pelan juga pada juniornya. Sungmin memasukan 1 jarinya ke hole wookie, wookie hanya bisa mendesah tertahan, setelah agak tenang sungmin pun memasukan 2 jarinya. Sekarang 3 jarinya sudah masuk kedalam. Dia memaju mundurkan jarinya dan menghisap serta melumat nipple merah yang sangat tegang itu. Ryewook terlihat menangis karena kesakitan yang di alami holenya. Dia hanya dapat menahan desahan dan nikmat serta kesakitan yang bercampur jadi satu. Segera sungmin menghapus jejak air maat yang meleleh itu dengan lidahnya, " air matamu manis wookie, aku sangat menyukainya". Katanya. "saranghaeyo wookie" lanjutnya.

"mwooo akhh akhh" katanya sambil mendesah.

Lalu sungmin menarik ke tiga jarinya, terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah ryewook, " tenang ryewook, aku akan menggantikanyya dengan ini." Ucap sungmin sedang memposiskan juniornya di hole wookie, perlahan dia memasukan junior itu ke daalm hole wookie yang sudah terlihat berkedut dia memasukan dengan sekali sentak terdengarlah teriakan wookie

"akhhhhhhhh".

"boleh aku bergerak" kata sungmin

"ne, hyung boleh bergerak" balas ryewook, dengan menahan erangannya

Lalu sungmin menggerakannya perlahan, rektum ryewook sangat sempit. Itu menandakan jika ryewook belum pernah disentuh.

"ryewookkkk sempithhhh akkkhhhh nikkmathhhh" rancaunya saat memasuki hole itu, juniornya serasa dipijit secara perlahan oleh rektum ryewook.

"akkhhh akhhh akhhhhhhh" desahan ryewook

Tak berapa lama sungmin menemukan titik sweatpotnya dan menumbuk titik itu secara cepat sambil dia mencium bibir mungil itu.

"ohhh there hyung there" rancau ryewook setelah sungmin menumbuk titik itu secara perlahan dengan tempo cepat dia melumat nipple itu secara liar dan tak lupa tangannya yang memanjakan junior wookie dengan mengocoknya. Terlihat mereka sedang berkeringat karena kegiatan yang mereka alami sekarang padahal AC di kamar ini sangatlah dingin, kamar bercat pink bitu ini sangatlah berantakan adanya hawa panas dan sperma yang bertebaran tidak cukup itu saja, sekarang terlihat kedua namja itu menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

" oh, wookie akkhh enakkk nikmatthhh" rancau sungmin

"akhhh hyunggg akhhh " rancau wookie

" akkhhh ryewook, akkkku mauu keluuarrr"

" sama hyunggg akhhh akhh" wookie mendesah

"together baby" lanjut sungmin

"hyung, wookie" teriak mereka bersamaaan menandakan mereka klimaks secara bersamaan. Lalu sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di samping yesung, dan melepas persetubuhan mereka.

Terlihat ryewook menangis, dan pada saat itu juga sungmin melihat dan terkejut, sesaat dia akan tertidur.

"hiks. Hiks. Hiks" tangisan ryewook mulai pecah saat itu juga dan sungmin pun menenangkannya dengan lembut mejadikan bahunya sebagai tempat bersandar

"sshhtt uljimma, uljimma ada apa ryewook" tanyanya

"apakah kau akan membenciku? Apakah kau akan jijik denganku? Pasti kau akan mengolok-olokku karena aku lemah. Iyakan? Dan pasti kata saranghae tadi hanya bualan mu saja untuk menenangkanku.?iyakan" cecarnya

"aku tidak membencimu, aku tidak jijik padamu, dan aku tidak akan kata-kata saranghae tadi adalah tulus untukmu" jawab sngmin

"apakah kau juga akan meninggalkanku setelah kita melakukan ini?" katanya lagi

"tidak akan " jawab sungmin mantap

"sekarang tersenyumlah,dan sekarang kamu adalah namjachinguku kim ryewook" lanjutnya

"uhmmm,, kenapa harus ngelakuain ini dulu sih baru berpacaran" ryewook mulai mempoutkan bibirnya, dan sekarang terlihatlah seringai mesum milik sungmin.

"hmm, jadi ronde kedua akan di mulai sekarang". Kata sungmin

Dan terdengarlah suara desahan-desahan di kamar itu lagi.

_Flasback_

_Terlihat ada 2 namja yang sedang duduk di ruang kantin kampus, mereka terlihat mesra itu terlihat dari sang namja tampan memegang pinggang namja manis yang di sebelahnya. Sedangkan namja manis yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mendengus kasar._

" _hyung, kenapa?" kata namja tampan itu_

"_aku tak tahu bagaimana cara lagi agar aku dapat mendamaikan kedua orang itu" kata namja manis itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunjuk 2 orang yang sedang beradu argumen di depannya._

"_hyung jangan kau poutkan bibirmu, aku tak tahan untuk menciumnya". Kata namja itu_

"_kyu, jangan begitu, kau tifdak tahu betapa pusingnya aku melihat 2 orang itu bertengkar melulu, kalau kau ada ide. Damaikanlah mereka" sahut yesung hyung kepada namja itu, yang bernama kyuhyun._

"_arraso hyung, aku ada ide tapi..." kata kyuhyun_

"_tapi apa kyu?" jawab yesung._

" _asalkan hyung mau melakukan 1 syarat dariku" ucap kyuhyun_

"_syarat apapun akamn akau lakukan kyu asalkan kedua orang itu mau berdamai". Jawab yesung_

_Tiba-tiba saja smirk berkembang di wajah kyuhyun, yesung yang mengetahuai itu merasakan aura yang tidak enak._

" _baiklah, ta;pi yesung hyung harus bisa membawa ryewook ke rumah sungmin. Karena dsanlah rencana akan dijalankan"._

"_baiklah, aku harap dengan begini mereka mau berdamai". Lanjut yesung tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_

_Sebenarnya sungmin dan kyuhyun adalah sepupu, sungmin yang sebenarnya menyukai yesung, berusaha untuk mendapatkan meskipun dia tahu harus berhadapan dengan kyuhyun sepuunya yang eil itu, dan dia juga tidak menyukai ryewook, adik dari yesung karena menurutnya ryewook tidak pantas untuk ryewook sendiri memang tidak menyukainya karena namja penyuka warna pink itu tidak pantas untuk yesung. Sedangkan kyuhyun jelas tidak ingin yesungnya di rebut oleh sepupunya itu, dan dia mempunyai ide untuk menyatukan mereka._

_Skip time_

_Malam harinya sesuai yang telah di tentukan oleh kyuhyun agar yesung mengajak ryewook, dan disinilah. 2 namja manis bermarga Kim sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah disitu ada kyuhyun yang senantiasa memeluk pinggang yesung, dan disitu juga ada sungmin dan ryewook yang daritadi sudah beradu argumen tidak jelas. _

_Tepat jam 8 malam usai makan malam mereka kembali ke ruang tengah tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun yang pergi ke dapur sambil membawa 4 minuman dan cemilan, di luar memang hujan deras sekali. Mereka lalu meminum yang di bawa kyuhyun dan memakan cemilan yang ada di situ. Entah kenapa ada rasa gejolak di dalam kedua namja yang daritadi beradu argumen tubuh ke2 namja itu panas dan mendadak wajah mereka memerah. Entahlah sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tahan saat ini sedang terjadi junior mereka sedang menegang._

"_ehmm ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita semua harus tidur." Ucap kyuhyun_

"_ekhh, kami akan pulang kok", kata ryewook cepat_

" _ck, kau ini. Bukankah di luar masih hujan deras, menginaplah di sini. Dan kamar kamu ryewook, tidur di kamar sungmin saja." Lanjut kyuhyun_

"_tidakkk mauuu" sekarang sahut mereka berbarengan_

"_wookie, dengar hyung. Kamu tidur sekamar dengan sungmin." Ucap yesung melembut pada ryewook_

" _ne, karena ini yang mengatakan adalah hyung. Jadi wookie mau" ucap ryewook_

_Sesaat setelah ryewook dan sungmin menghilang dan pergi ke kamar, terlihatlah seringai kyu._

"_hyung, kau ingat janjimu kan"_

"_ne" hanya itu jawabanya dari yesung. Setelah itu kyuhyun membawa yesung ke kamar dan melakukan this and that yang menghasilkan desahan-desahan dan lenguhan panjang._

.

.

.

**END**

**RCL saja**


End file.
